


The Start of Something New

by yoonminsweetie



Category: BT21
Genre: BT21 - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, How Cooky and Tata met, Platonic Relationship, Random & Short, The other members aren’t mentioned, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonminsweetie/pseuds/yoonminsweetie
Summary: Cooky is always called cute, sometimes adorable, or whatevery synonym of those words that exists. And Cooky hates it. No! Cooky isn't cute! Cooky with their pink and white skin color, Cooky with their cute fluffy tail, Cooky with the heart shape on their butt, No wonder why they always get called cute.Or;Cooky doesn’t like being called cute, and mistook Tata’s “You’re cute” as “You’re cool”.
Relationships: Cooky/Tata (BT21)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> i actually just wrote this for fun bc i wanna participate the bt21 lovers awards but I ACTUALLY WON OMG LMAOOOOOO

_"Aww, you're so cute!"_

_"I've never seen someone more adorable!"_

_"Look at Cooky! So cute!"_

Cooky is always called cute, sometimes adorable, or whatevery synonym of those words that exists. And Cooky hates it. _No! Cooky isn't cute!_ Cooky with their pink and white skin color, Cooky with their cute fluffy tail, Cooky with the heart shape on their butt, No wonder why they always get called cute.

Cooky pouts angrily as they stand in front of the mirror, drawing a thick line on their right eyebrow. Cooky is so tired. Why does everyone keep on calling them cute?! Cooky is not cute! Never!

As soon as they finished making the perfect brow, Cooky immediately takes their bag and the towel off of the chair and went straight to the gym. If Cooky really wants to be labelled as someone "fit and handsome" (and definitely not cute), they need to consistently work out in order to achieve their goal.

The bunny heads to one of the equipments right away and starts their mission which Cooky calls as GTGATWHES, also known as, _'Get The Greatest Abs The World Has Ever Seen'._

\--

After around 3 hours, the mission immediately comes to a failure when Cooky concludes that they're tired and that they won't do it again because heck, Cooky never knew working out was this hard and tiring.

Cooky can only be constant at one thing; drinking their daily banana milk. And so the bunny does just that, reaching for their bag and pulling out a box of banana milk and drinks it. Cooky decides to call it a day and goes back to their home.

On the way, Cooky suddenly feels someone tap them. The bunny turns around, and is surprised to see an... alien? Cooky's never seen a creature with a huge heart for a head so yes, this is probably an alien that's in front of them.

"Hello?" Cooky greets, unsure. The bunny just stares at the alien and waits for the other to talk. "H-Hey." The stranger said, as if they don't know whether what they said was the correct word or not. Cooky smiles awkwardly, "Is there something you need?" they ask.

The alien with the heart head's eyes light up, like they're happy that Cooky understood a simple "Hey" and gained huge confidence.

"You're cule!" Heart head exclaims, placing both arms on their own cheeks, smiling wide. Cooky's confused. What the heck is a 'cule'? Is that a newly invented word? What does it mean?

Wait..

Or maybe they mean cool? Does heart head mean to say that Cooky is cool? He's COOL? Wow! This is the first time someone called them something that isn't connected to the word cute!

Cooky's mouth opens wide, smiling as they answer, "Thank you!" and hugs heart head tight.

The bunny then pulls away, "My name is Cooky!" They introduce, extending their hand out for the other to shake. Heart head accepts Cooky's hand enthusiastically. "Tata! Tata!"

Cooky tilts their head a little to the side. "Tata? Your name is Tata?" The bunny asks, smiling. It feels good to be called as cool and not cute!

The other nods their head giddily, smiling. "Tata, Cooky, friends!" Tata said, opening their arms for a hug.

Cooky's eyes sparkles at the word 'friend', and runs to Tata's arms without hesitating.

"Tata, Cooky, friends!"

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short bc i just did this for fun lmao.
> 
> please tell me if there are any errors bc i just rushed on writing this! thank you for reading!
> 
> pls talk to me at twt: @/saltymins


End file.
